


Broken glass

by Casil_Strider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave, Almost death, Blood, Bro/Dave - Freeform, Cute, Dave/Bro - Freeform, Half-Sibling Incest, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationship, John Ebert implied, M/M, Pain, Sadstuck, Stridercest - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casil_Strider/pseuds/Casil_Strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is afraid to let his bro find out about the problem he fell into.</p><p>Basically causing more problems..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter doesn't have any hard core stridercest.. Its more fluf and implied relationship... kinda?
> 
> Updates will be based on their relationships much more.

Having unpleasant dreams of god knows what involving juggalos Dave rolls off the couch taking everything on his side table with him. But not without landing on his shades first with an unpleasant crack of both his shades and back. He let's out a grunt and a groan rolling over still a bit dazed from just waking up his words are a mumbled mess of his colorful vocabulary. Becoming more alert to the sharp pain in his back (Of course those glasses didn't go down without a fight) it appears to him that all the tinted glass that once hid his eyes are now scattered across his back some imbedded rather deeply to his skin.

He contemplates laying there waiting to see if he'll actually bleed to death or if he'll get up and attempt to get his bro for help. He decided both aren't the best ideas. After about 10 minutes he was able to get himself up and into the hall, quietly as possible he made it to the bath room to get a better look in the mirror. The tinted glass has his shirt pinned to his back. And he assumes he won't be able to take it off without causing a shit ton more problems.  
Flinching and gritting his teeth every time he tries to take out any of the glass. Yep there is absolutely no possible way for him to do this without help but, fuck it. His bro would be even more disappointed if he saw Dave in this situation... So now maybe dying on the floor from blood loss or starvation isn't so bad after all. It'll sure save bro allot of time.

Dave locks the bathroom door knowing it won't do shit against Bros ninja powers. Laying down alongside the bathtub taking short breaths trying to be as still as possible he's in enough pain without one of those shards magically going right through to his lung. He mutters out to himself in an airy type raspy voice. “Nice fucking moves Dave.. R-real smooth…”

_____________  
Bro sighed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't dare go to sleep. He couldn't. If he did the nightmares would come back. The nightmares of a sword sticking out of his chest, as Dave knelt over him and watching him bleed out until he was no longer with him. Bro shuddered. “Fuck that.”

He slowly moved to a sitting position on the bed, rubbing his eyes. He stared over at his shades and shook his head, standing. Maybe a nice hot bowl of soup and some movies could put him to sleep. Yeah. A movie night with Dave would be great. They could bond, or whatever guardians and Bros are supposed to do. Bro walked into the living room and stopped, feeling uneasiness in the air. Something was wrong.

"Dave?" He walked over to the futon. He wasn't there. The Frame of Dave's aviators bent on the floor. “Shit.”  
Bro's sword was in his hand within seconds. "Lil' man?" He followed blood.  
Was it Dave's? Or was it an intruder’s? The trail ended at the back hall, Bro tensing. He stood at the bathroom door and raised his sword over his head, preparing to strike, but stopping when heard Dave let out an unease moan. “Fuck, Dave what the hell’s going on in there?  
_________________________________________

Dave eye’s opened widely when he heard his Bro’s voice coming from behind the door.  
Thinking to himself as he tried to gather enough energy to get up. -Dammit Dave, if you weren’t fucked before you certainly are now- His attempt to get up fails miserably. The lock won’t hold bro back so take or leave it he would have to think of a fucking master mind excuse. Steadying his breathing, attempting a better sounding voice. “Go away man, I’m obviously jacking off.”

Dave uncontrollably took in deep breath causing the glass to dig deeper. He bit his tongue, and dug his nails into his neck trying to focus on that more than his back. But Holy shit this fucking hurt.  
\-----------

Bro stood outside the door unconvinced, Crossing his arms placing a hand on the door knob.  
If Dave was jacking off he could totally blackmail and give him shit for it later on.  
“The why are your glasses shot to hell then man?”  
\---  
Dave bit at his lip taking in another painful breath pushing the words out of his mouth.  
It wasn’t very smooth, but he didn’t care. He wanted Bro to leave him the fuck alone.  
“I stepped on them obviously, on the way to the bathroom. That’s why my foot started bleeding like a bitch on her special week. It’s not a very well lit apartment at night yo.”  
Digging his hand into his shoulder slowly letting out the rest of the air left over in his lungs.  
Dave felt like a mouse in a corner trapped by a cat. “Look, blackmail me all you want for this. But I’ll call CDHS if you walk in on me.”  
\-------

Bro raised an eyebrow still unconvinced. But He took his hand off the handle & decided that it was a pretty good deal anyway.  
“I’ll give you 60 fucking seconds to finish up I have to piss and you’re taking up precious bathroom space.” Bro flash stepped down the hall, Timing as he raced with his own counting to get the soup on the stove and cooking.  
\---  
Dave knew this was his chance to get out of the corner he was trapped in.  
He’ll obviously get trapped again but he has a better standing in his own room. A room that is only about 15 steps from the bathroom itself. Dave will regret this later but fuck it.

He has 47 seconds to get into his room. Dave pushed himself off the floor *35 seconds* turned to the door unlocking it *26 seconds* & got out into the hall holding himself up with the wall. He limped pretty quickly down the hall making it to his to his room. *7 seconds*

He pushed on to door to his room collapsing forward. Slamming the door shut with his foot.  
His mind started going blank as pain took over tenfold. This was fucking ridiculous actually, He started mumbling to himself. “I should have just told bro. This isn’t even cool this is just pathetic and maybe slightly selfish.. I mean if Bro did care I’m sure he’s be pretty upset if I died…m..maybe….I…. coul……..”  
Dave went out like a light, Unresponsive not moving pretty fucking lifeless.. His Red and white shirt could just be considered a red shirt right about now.  
____________________________________________

Bro beat the time of getting the soup out on the stove. Hearing a loud slam from Dave’s door he glanced down at the hall with a slight smirk. “Someone really didn’t want to get caught with their pants below their ass.”  
Bro leaned on the counter, he started contemplating that maybe he should have taken a closer look into everything.. Dave story does and doesn’t add up. Bro’s pretty sure his lil bro’s boner would have died after all that anyway. Maybe he should check up on him.  
Possibly make him feel uncomfortable with one of those parent kid talk’s about the human body and how it’s okay to release tension that way. Yeah, that’s the plan.

Bro set the stove on low then flash stepped to Dave’s door. He didn’t knock, it’s his house he didn’t have too. Opening the door without hesitation, something behind it was preventing it from opening any further. Bro raised an eyebrow once again, it’s not like Dave has ever never to block his door no matter what. So why now? The bad feeling of uneasiness came back…

He opened the door and raised his sword over his head, preparing to strike, but stopping when he saw a white and red clothed mass lying, shards of stained glass sticking out of flesh. He dropped to his knees, his sword clattering as he lightly touched Dave's arm, barely able to speak total grimace. "Dave..." He moved the younger Strider to his knees. His heart dropped when Dave didn’t respond.  
Bro couldn't tell if he was upset or angry or just something all these emotions killed him.  
He placed a finger on Dave’s neck checking for a pulse.. Dave’s heart beat was slow..

The glass pinning Dave’s shirt to his back prevented him from getting a better look at the wounds.  
He flash stepped getting gauze and things to stitch up his Lil bro.  
His fingers moving to remove the glass and quickly patch up the wounds so Dave wouldn't lose any more blood.  
He didn't yell at him or anything, since he knew it wasn't Dave's fault.. He just didn't get why Dave tried so hard to hide this..  
After about 18 minutes of slowly picking out all the glass he sewed up all the huge open gashes as He slowly picked up Dave by his hips swinging him over a shoulder, taking him back into the living room and setting him down on the futon as he went to the kitchen the soup on the stove now boiling over he turned it off. He pulled out pain killers from the cabinet getting a glass of water setting them next to Dave. Bro had Dave lying on his chest with his head on his lap.

He ran his hands though Dave hair trying to get him conscious again… They aren't in the clear till Dave opens his damn eye’s and keeps them like that. “C’mon lil bro… You can let a cut get to you. You have to wake the fuck up stop being a pansy.”  
This was probably the worst way to wake someone up nicely but he’s freaking the fuck out and has how idea how to handle this….

\-------------------------------------------------

About an hour or so, Bro was standing over Dave.

Dave could feel the pain again. He came too and Consciousness hit him like a bus.  
He grunted into the couch Dave hid his face under the pillow; it was pretty fucking embarrassing that his bro had to help him out of this. He then threw the pillow off his head in a short burst of anger towards himself. Dave quickly regretted that action as pain filled his body once more from the sudden action. He groaned curling in the crook off the futon. This sucked this really fucking sucked.

Dave flinched as Bro touched his back, arching forward to prevent the contact. He sighed and trunned his head-"What?...mh.”  
He took the pain med’s being handed to him and went back hiding his face in the crock letting out another grunt.  
Another touch was placed on his back, and he knows bro’s not letting this go.  
Dave arched his back again aggressively turning towards Bro.  
“Yes I fucked up, yes it wasn't cool. Go ahead and give me shit about it. Can I go to bed now?”

__  
Bro smirked then sighed. “I’m not gonna give you shit. I just want to know why you felt the need to hide the fact you where fucking dying from me. Look, I know you don’t think that we are close to each other.. But I’m here to help a bro out when they need it. & you really need it Dave.”

__  
“I don’t know man… I really don’t fucking know. I’m sorry okay, it’s chill don’t worry.”  
__  
“ You almost died and you tell me not to worry? Dave, do you even get how bad it would make me feel if I had carry my brothers dead body out of the apartment and fucking burn it? That’s not chill and you know it.”  
__  
“Yeah I know, that’s crossed my mind a shit ton. I’m a selfish prick. There happy?”  
__  
Bro clenched his fist but let it go.  
“You aren't a selfish prick. Okay, things happen. I’m not holding anything against you, So stop yelling and let me fix your bandages because its bleeding through. The fact you lost that much blood and lived is pretty bad ass.”  
__  
Dave Unwillingly let a slight smirk pass his lips with a huff. Sitting up letting bro do his thing. “Thanks bro…”


	2. Harsh heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro pushes some boundaries, as Dave attempts to ignore them.
> 
> Maybe it won't be that hard with their new.... Visitor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh whats this is see? WELL, Apparently it's Bro getting more touchy feely with Dave.   
> I will slowly give what you want sweet babies I promise. *WONK*

Its been about a week since all that shit happened with your back, You seem to be healing nicely and you've gotten back on a training scheduled.   
Its just not as hard core as before. Bro's been slightly more protective about you, keeping a closer eye on the things that could get you hurt  
You must have really freaked him out, I guess you could say its annoying.. But really it feels comforting.   
School starts in a week and a half you really don't feel like going back. You'd probably get pushed around allot more seeming you can't react as quickly.

Dave sat at the little island counter they have in the kitchen, resting his head on the cold surface.   
It had been along day, and you aren't exited about all the work you'd have to catch up on. But its nothing a Strider can't handle you assume.  
Dave's eye's grow heavy as he nods off into a silent sleep, maybe for about 3 hours.

You're woken up by the front door slamming open and shut, you decided not to react and attempt to resume your nap.   
But the attempt failed when you feel two fingers placed to your neck. Quickly lifting your head and adjusting your shades you send a slight growl over to you brother.  
You mutter slightly still half asleep. " I'm not dead bro I promise." Dave placed his head back down on the counter the heat from the sun outside still getting to him.  
_______

A slight smirk passed bro's lips he stopped checking for a pulse. Picking Dave up swinging him over a shoulder he threw him lightly onto the futon.  
"They don't make counters for sleeping on Dave, I'm sure you could have made it to the couch."  
Bro threw a blanket towards Dave then walked over sitting on the opposite side of the futon.  
_______

Dave threw the blanket off himself proceeding to sit up and turn on the TV.  
"Well clearly I'm not tired anymore so that's not a problem. Also it's extremely fucking hot in this apartment for blanket use. I think I might die of heatstroke."  
Unable too find the remote you decided to sit back and stare out the window instead.

"Busy much? You left pretty late last night I was certain you'd be gone for a couple day's.  
I don't want you avoiding work because you feel the need not to trust me being alone. I'm sure I can handle myself, this ship is ready for a long voyage across the sea of doing things for itself.  
No waves of problems can phase this ship of... things." Dave shrugs standing up, walking to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing himself some apple juice.  
______

"It's not that hot you can start complaining when it hits 101 Fahrenheit. Look lil man, I trust you just fine I mean I was in the fucking house when all that happened.   
I just worry you might push yourself too hard on something and fuck up the healing process. You screwed up some pretty important tendons in that growing body of yours.  
ya'll don't need it effecting you long term. Shit suck's, and I would know first hand. Work's fine just allot a bullshit with the club owner, nothing I can't handle though."

Bro got up, flash stepping right behind Dave as he was pulling out a glass for his AJ.   
You wrapped your arms around Dave, hugging him from behind. Dave Obviously shrugged it off and continued with what he was doing.  
You both tend to do these things to each other now and then, you blow it off as ironic shit.   
But maybe you won't this time... It's a thought you'd actually like to play with.   
Placing a kiss of the back of Dave's head, you slowly pull his shirt up and off. Dave sends out another one of his growls but continues on like its nothing taking a sip of his apple juice.

You run your thumb over his now healing scars, moving your kiss to the back of his neck. Dave takes other sip of his apple juice unsure on how to react to this.  
You let go of your younger brother and vanish back into your room. Maybe you should have stayed to see the outcome.  
Its getting boring playing these games and then leaving shortly after.   
But you decide to camp out in your room the rest of the night. The thought of Dave freaking out over this was just way to pleasing for you to just give into him now.... This probably makes you some kinda of sadistic fuck on some level.. But maybe that's not the right word. Eh, Bro shrugs it off and deiced too head to be early.  
\------

Dave didn't feel that thirsty anymore... He left his apple juice on the counter and headed off to his room.  
He sat on his bed still unable to focus with the heat.  
You wondered why bro went the extra mile to hand over another kiss... Its not that you liked it.. But you didn't dis like it either..  
Holy shit it's hot though, you can think about this in the shower.  
Dave walked to the bathroom. The only thing he really needed to take off was his boxers thanks to bro. He turned on the water and jumped in quickly.

Shit it's really fucking cold but it felt really good on your burning skin. You slid down to a sitting position letting the water hit your back.  
You probably still have stitches in you never cared to check. Bro's been messing with your back allot lately.   
So he's probably taken a few out by now. Tilting your head up they way letting the water run into your mouth.  
Spiting it out half of the time and swallowing it the other.   
You kept replaying what happened earlier in your head.  
You aren't sure how long you've been in there. Seeming there hasn't been much hot water that had to run out and turn cold.

Dave's deep thought is soon interrupted by a loud knock at the door.  
The sudden noise forced your heart to skip a beat. Opening your eyes, they are quickly attacked by harsh water droplets.  
You shut them quickly holding your face tightly, letting out a grunt in reply.   
Soon deciding to add words before bro goes romeo on your ass and saves you from whatever he thinks you've gotten yourself into.  
"Yes, I'm taking a shower no I'm not dying. Yes the door is unlocked, please feel free to just walk right on in. Don't forget to invite the neighbors while your at it."

You wait and there is no reply... You start to wonder if he's planning something. Your eyes aren't screaming bloody murder anymore so you peak your head around the curtain.  
There's no sign of bro... "Guess I better just ruin this perfect chilled moment to see what the fuck you need."  
Dave pulls himself up stepping out the shower drying himself off. he pulled on his boxers draping the towel over his shoulders.  
Walking out into the hall still dripping wet Dave is met by an attack.

Of course you knew this would happen, it always has to happen. Too bad you weren't ready for it.   
Your leg had been taken out from under you, and you where quickly pinned to the floor by your neck.  
You sent a punch to Bro's chest as a familiar pain traveled back into your back.  
"Dude, come on you know I won't be able to take h-.... What?"

Dave look's up in utter confusion...  
"Holy shit Egbert? How the fuck did you get into my fucking house!?  
so you just figured it was cool to crash a guys place and attack him when hes half naked.  
Cool, I see how it is. I'll keep that in mind. Now please, get off."


	3. Fixing scars;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egbert get's a scare while Dave attempts to turn the tables on bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was thinking of making a strife that ends with..... well.  
> I'm sure you catch my drift and I'm sure you want me to just get straight to the yaois. 
> 
> But hey! Inputs are nice and help me know what you want to read. hint hint nudge nudge 
> 
> Its late at night and I haven't check my spelling... just..FYI

John pulled Dave up from the ground. "Hey Dave! Sorry for the attack I really didn't mean to hurt you... I saw this karate move on TV so I tried it out. Works pretty well though! heh."  
Dave mumbled non existing words as he tried to re-balance himself.  
The thought of him still having some stitches in his back where the huge ass gashes were are proving to be positive.  
"Shit, Egderp. Give me more of a chance to react next time."

"I know I'm really sorry!.... Hey wait. are you bleeding? WOW I DID THAT? THE GUY ON THE SHOW DIDN'T START BLEEDING!  
I MUST BE REALLY GOOD AT THIS!.... Do you need a band-aid? Here, let me take a loo-"  
John turned Dave around and was instantly scared out of his mind at first glance.  
"Holy Christ! Your back is wreaked! Did your bro do that? Y'know I don't think that's a very kid friendly thing for him todo.. Dave is your bro Abu-"  
Dave snapped at Johns leg with the edge of his wet towel causing Egbert to send out a high pitched yelp.

"No dude, he's not. For fucksake's Egderp it was your Fucking sunglasses you gave me that caused all this.  
Can you please just tell me why you decided to spring a surprise visit on me... How did you even get in without bro seeing?

Dave turned back around to face his stuttering & frighten friend.  
John opened his mouth a couple time but no words came out. Finally he was able to form some speech. "Well, I haven't seen you once during school break so I decided to pop by... Maybe now is a bad time?"  
Dave crossed his arms adjusting his sades with a free hand.  
You didn't feel the need to tell john about the soon approaching bro.  
And the poor kid was quickly in a head lock.... He had it coming though.

John let out another squeak falling into Bros firm grasp. "I-I'm e-extremely sorry mister S-Strider I-I didn't mean for this to h-happen please don't kill me... it...  
I-It be r-really bad to die s...so young." Tears started forming in Johns eyes. He legitimately thought he was on deaths door.

Dave let a small chuckle out being the ass hole that he was. Smirking he Walked over to bro Taking his arm off Johns neck.  
"Its fine man, he just came for a visit and we roughhoused a bit. Its not his fault my skin can't take much right now."  
_____  
You let out a growl. soon complying with Dave to let his friend go. Dave never really invited people over so you did have a right at putting this kid in a head lock.  
"Doesn't matter Dave. John, Thats your name right? I know for a fact Dave didn't let you in I'm not an idiot. But I don't want to be the bad guy here an say you can't hang out.  
But I need to sew my lil bro back up. So why don't you take this number and order Pizza. Got it?" Bro didn't wait for a reply he walked into the bathroom getting the first aid kit.

Dave and John walked into the living room. John visibly still shaking he used the phone in the kitchen to call for Pizza.  
Dave sat on the couch waiting, Bro flash stepped sitting on the side of Dave getting a good look at his back.  
"I can't believe you let that Dork take you down, we really need to bump if your skills lil man."  
Bro handed Dave the towel that he had earlier. "Bite this and hold still. It'll hurt like a bitch"  
Dave did what bro said, clawing into the couch as bro pulled out old stitches replacing them with new ones.

Bro had finished what had needed to be fixed and he placed the firstaid kit on the floor.  
He placed another kiss on Dave's back.  
_____  
Dave turned his head to bro about to open his mouth to say something when Egbert walked back in.  
Dave shut his mouth and looked over to John who came half way skipping back into the living room jumping in front of Dave  
"Uhmm... I finished ordering the Pizza... it'll be here soon. Once again I'm really really really sorry Dave. I didn't mean it!"  
Dave let a half assed smile made way to his face. "Dude, its chill calm down. I'm a Strider I can handle this shit.

Bro let out a small huff rolling his eyes beneath his shades. Dave turned his head, eyes to bro glaring.  
It was pretty intense in this room & you could probably cut the air with an anime Katana from the gods and it would probably bleed its air liquids.  
You could see John getting more and more antsy. So you offered for him to choose the movie he wanted.  
Once the Pizza got here bro had paid for it taken a slice or two and wandered back into his room.

It was about 3 am now and John had passed out on your bed. It was chill though, You made your way too the living room so you could pass out on the couch.  
You saw Bros door was open. So you knew the offer for you to split the bed with him was there.  
Bro had a pretty big bed that was quite comfortable. So you wouldn't mind Taking the offer actually.  
You walked into his room, all the lights were off. You shut the door behind you fummbling around  
making your way to his bed. The minute you got settled down bro arms where wrapped around you.  
His speed was pretty shocking, He pulled you onto his chest.  
______

"Can't have you accidentally Rolling onto your back just to ruin my patch work, now can we? "  
Dave hasn't said or done anything about your actions up to this point.  
So nows the chance to test the waters with some things.  
You won't deny you have the hots for your brother.

The problem is, he's your brother. not only that, he's half your age. So you are surely messing with a shit ton of Taboo right now.  
But to your surprise Dave shrugs it off placing as kiss on your jaw.  
____

"You can always fix it again, its not like you're bad with a needle."  
You can't help but smirk because you know you've caught bro off guard in his little game.  
You send a kiss to his neck feeling his muscles tense under you as you do so.  
____

"I don't want your blood dyeing my sheets pink"  
You aren't exactly sure how Dave is playing this.  
But your feeling is that he's playing it on a more innocent side, in fact he must really think this is just some ironic game play.  
He has no idea what he's getting himself into, not like you care really. You'll stop if that's what he asks for.  
You pull at Dave's hair slightly. Biting right underneath his bottom lip. causing him to let out a noise mixed between a moan and a purr.  
one side of your lip curls up in approval to the noise.  
_____  
"Pink is a manly as fuck Color."  
Wow, you really hate yourself for letting that noise slip out though. But the only thing that REALLY bugs you is the actuality of bro just doing this to mess with you.  
It's not like he'd actually mean his actions... right? Wow... this is actually really getting to you..  
and it pisses you off even more that you keep saying actually in your head.  
You give up and let tiredness set in, You just want to take in the feeling of heat before its gone.  
You nuzzle into his neck, and don't respond to any more of his attempts to tease you.  
You're pretty certain he got the message or Gave up because he soon lazily rested a hand on your lower back and seemed to have fallen asleep.  
_____

Bros head is reeling with thoughts and questions mostly assumptions.  
Maybe Dave hates me or thinks I'm a perverted fuck?  
No.... He would push me off of him if so.. I really want to know whats up. I'm sure I could fix it if he just told me.  
He's been acting really strange lately, maybe you are giving him too much attention?  
Augh fuck this hurts your brain. You think about it for what seems like hours still sleep finally kicks in and you're unable to use any functions of thinking.  
All you want to do is just snuggle into Dave and never let go.


End file.
